Dancing with the Boss
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Reid convinces Hotch that he needs to take a break from work and stress, but when Hotch has a little more to drink than usual, confessions start flying and things really heat up. Hotch/Reid slash! ONESHOT!


**A/N: Alright guys, this is my first attempt at writing Hotch/Reid so be gentle. I do adore this pairing (though not as much as I love Morgan/Reid) and decided to give it a shot. Plus, I was majorly bored…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and this is set right after the episode "Damaged" when Hotch finally signs the divorce papers with Hailey, FYI**

**WARNING: Hotch/Reid slash!**

* * *

><p><em>Dancing with the Boss<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank God!" Morgan smiled, laying the last of his files aside and leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, stretching before standing and throwing his jacket on.<p>

"Who's up for drinks?"

"Count me in!" Prentiss immediately jumped up, grabbing her badge and purse with a grin.

"Me too," Garcia grinned widely, having been sitting with Prentiss and JJ, gossiping for the last hour.

"I'm in," JJ agreed.

"In for what?" Rossi asked, walking by from a trip to the bathroom.

"Drinks." Morgan said. "I'm paying."

"Well as long as they're free," Rossi grinned, nodding his agreement.

"What about you, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, nudging his friend lightly in the arm.

"Not tonight." Reid said distractedly. "I've got to finish this last report and then I'm going home."

"C'mon, man, you say that every time. Live a little."

Reid shook his head, "Maybe next time, Morgan. I'm tired tonight."

Morgan sighed, shaking his head at the younger man. "Should we ask Hotch?" he asked, glancing up toward the Unit Chief's office. They could still see him hunched over his desk, hand pressed to his forehead, a deep frown on his face as he concentrated.

Prentiss shot a wary, unsure look to Morgan. "Do you think he'd go?" she asked.

"Well he could certainly use it," Garcia said, standing and making her way toward the office. They watched cautiously as the bubbly technical analyst knocked on the door and entered, then looked away quickly when she started motioning towards them.

She came back out a moment later, looking defeated and shaking her head sadly.

"He says he's got work to do." She said sadly.

"Sounds familiar," Morgan muttered, glancing toward the oblivious Reid, who was once again bent over his paperwork. "Let's go…" he sighed, leading the way to the elevators, leaving the two distracted and overworked profilers behind.

**~/.\~**

Reid was sitting there for nearly an hour longer before he put the last file to the side and stood up, glancing at the clock. The office was completely empty, everyone else having gone home for the night, or out for drinks, like sensible people. But looking up above the bullpen he saw the glowing light of Aaron Hotchner's office and sighed.

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with his boss earlier… about Hailey wanting him to sign the divorce papers. He'd said "_What I want I'm not gonna get." _And that made Reid wonder exactly what Hotch did want. Probably his wife and son back. The happy(ish) family that he'd had before his job had taken it away from him.

He sighed, feeling that sad pang in his heart when he thought about all that Hotch had given to this job, and all that he had lost because of it. He grabbed his satchel and started to leave, but suddenly decided he couldn't just let his boss sit there, alone, trying to drown his pain in work.

Cautiously, he approached the office door and tapped gently on it. At first, he got no response, but after a second attempt, he was rewarded with a grunt from the other man and slowly pushed the door open.

"Reid?" Hotch frowned when he looked up and saw the other young man standing there timidly in the doorway. "What are you doing here? I thought you left with the rest of the team?"

"I… I had to finish some paperwork first." Reid said. "Prentiss and Morgan shucked most of theirs on me," he smiled briefly and saw a faint spark light the harsh eyes of the Unit Chief.

"I could tell them to stop, Reid, if you want me to." Hotch offered.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind, really." Reid assured him. "They need the help anyway."

Another soft smile and Hotch looked away, back down at the file lying open before him on the desk. "So what exactly did you want?" he asked, not looking back up from the scattered papers.

"I…" Reid frowned, "Well, I just figured maybe you should… take a break."

Hotch looked up, a frown in his eyes and on his face as he stared at the younger man.

Reid nearly withered under that penetrating gaze, but kept going anyway. "Well, I mean, you… ever since you told me about Hailey and you splitting up you've been working harder than ever. You're trying to… to drown yourself in work so that you don't have to face reality and that's not healthy, Hotch. You really should take a break. And I don't think it's right that you're sitting in here alone when you could be out with the rest of the team and -" he paused, watching Hotch's frown (bordering on a scowl) turn into a small smile as he shook his head.

"What?" Reid asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Hotch said. "I just forget sometimes how much you can talk, Reid."

Reid felt a blush heating his face but didn't let that distract him from his earlier plan. "So will you then?"

"Will I what?" Hotch frowned again, looking slightly confused.

"Take a break. I'm fairly sure I know which bar Morgan and the others went to, we might be able to catch them in time if we leave now."

Hotch looked back down at the papers, "Reid, I'm really not -"

"I know you don't want to, Hotch." Reid interrupted him. "Frankly, I don't want to either. But in some instances, Morgan makes sense. And taking a break, relaxing and having fun is definitely something you need right now."

Hotch sighed, still staring down at the papers, and shook his head. "Honestly, Reid, I'm not in the 'fun' sort of mood right now. I have some things to finish up here and then I'm going to -"

"To go home and stare at the ceiling, beating yourself up for something that's not even your fault." Reid cut him off again, sounding nervous but meeting the other man's stare when he looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hotch, I know you're going through a tough situation right now. Losing Hailey and especially Jack… But you'll still get to see Jack. And it's not your fault that this is happening. And there isn't anything wrong with having fun and letting yourself forget about all of the stress in your life."

Hotch scowled, "Reid I know that you're just trying to help, but I do not think that a night out drinking is going to make me feel any better."

"I never said that it was going to make you feel better." Reid said, "I said it would be good for you. You're letting all of the stress and anger build up and you're not letting it out. You haven't even told the rest of the team about you and Hailey yet. You need a break."

Hotch looked at the younger man, thinking of some argument that would make him leave. "Reid…" he sighed, shaking his head. "You're more persistent than Garcia is, you know that?"

Reid smiled slightly, letting out a breath as his supervisor stood up and pushed his desk chair back, grabbing his coat. He had been prepared to be thrown out violently or yelled at for continuing to argue, so he was grateful that Hotch had decided to go along with his plan.

They headed out toward the parking lot and Hotch turned to the younger man, "Where are you parked?" he asked.

"Oh… um… I took the train this morning." Reid said.

Hotch smiled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm parked over this way," he said, leading the way to his SUV. "I can drive you home later."

"Thanks, Hotch." Reid said gratefully, glad he hadn't had to do any convincing after that as he followed his boss to his car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Where do you think they went?" Hotch asked as he slid the key in the ignition.

"Morgan usually goes to a bar a few blocks from here." Reid said, buckling his seat belt. "I'll show you the way."

**~/.\~**

They pulled into the parking lot of the bar, most of the patrons leaving already. They didn't spot Morgan's SUV anywhere and Hotch frowned. "They aren't here." He said.

"I'll call him," Reid said, already fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing his friend's number. He sighed when he got the voice mail and hit end. "He's not answering. They might've already went home for the night."

"Then I'll drop you off -"

"Hotch, you already came this far." Reid said, frowning at the man. "A couple of drinks won't hurt you. You need a break."

Hotch turned to face the young man, "And exactly when did you decide that, Reid? You never accept Morgan's invitations for drinks after work."

"Normally, yes." Reid nodded. "But I believe that you could definitely use some time away from work and you shouldn't be drinking alone. Despite what you and the rest of the team thinks about me, I do know how to have 'fun', Hotch. I simply don't overdo it like some people."

Hotch sighed, clearly not thrilled about this but realizing that there really wasn't much of a way to win an argument against the young genius. Reluctantly, he nodded and climbed out of his SUV, following Reid into the bar.

**~/.\~**

Two hours later, Reid was holding a drink between his hands, smiling at his boss, who was more than a little bit inebriated, and wondering if perhaps _he _should drive _Hotch_ home instead of the other way around.

"You know, Spencer…" Hotch said slowly, leaning a little closer to the younger man, his breath reeking of alcohol. "It's not that I really… miss Hailey that's the problem."

Reid frowned, staring at the man in confusion and mild curiosity. Hotch hadn't once mentioned Hailey or the divorce since they'd arrived at the bar. "It… It's not?" he asked, raising a brow and scooting slightly away. He was hyperaware of Hotch's body pressed closer than strictly necessary and it was driving him insane.

Hotch shook his head, taking another long drink from the glass in his hands. "No. Hailey… she's a good person. She's my best friend, and I miss that closeness we had, but what upsets me is… Jack. I hardly ever see him anyway, what am I going to do now?"

He sounded slightly distressed, his words slurred a bit as he leaned even closer, his eyes boring into Reid's as if demanding an answer from the young man.

"Hotch… I…" Reid chewed his lip for a moment, scooting slightly farther away again and trying to gather his thoughts instead of thinking about the fact that Hotch was _that close _to him. "You'll still get to see Jack. On weekends, I'm sure. You'll see him on birthdays and holidays. You'll still get to be the dad that you want to be."

Hotch frowned, looking thoughtful before nodding. "You're right." He nodded slowly. There was a long stretch of silence in which Reid felt suddenly very uncomfortable. Suddenly, Hotch grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Hotch, what are you -"

"You said I needed to have fun, right?"

"I did, but -"

"And I need to let go of all this stress, right?"

"Hotch, what -"

"So, instead of sitting here talking, why don't we actually have some _fun?_" Hotch was now dragging a reluctant Reid onto the dance floor with a strange, half glazed over look in his eyes.

"Hotch, I don't think -"

"Dance with me, Reid." Hotch said, his words sounding more like a command than a request.

"Hotch, you're drunk -"

"And tired of being depressed. So dance with me." Hotch said, pulling the slender young man flush against his body.

Reid fought to keep from blushing, but his knees felt wobbly and he was certain that if Hotch were sober there was no way that this would ever be happening. Swallowing thickly, the young man debated about trying to pull away again, or giving into that selfish part of himself and just going with it.

When his boss started dancing and moving against him, Reid decided to just go with it and let Hotch lead them as they moved across the dance floor in synchronized motions. He didn't even feel the eyes of some of the other patrons staring at the two of them and allowed the walls and carefully built shields he had to come down for those all too brief moments while he was dancing with his boss.

It was over far too soon in Reid's opinion, but as they went back to their table, breathing heavily, the younger man was immensely grateful that Hotch hadn't noticed his straining arousal while they were pressed against each other.

"I think it's time for us to get going," Reid said, glancing at his watch for the first time since they'd entered the bar.

Hotch made a face, but Reid just pulled the drunken Unit Chief along behind him, paying for their drinks and leading the way to the SUV. Hotch tried to climb into the driver's seat, but Reid was quick to stop him.

"I'll drive you home, Hotch." Reid said. "I can call a cab when we get to your house, but there is no way I'm letting you drive."

The older man made a face, "Reid, I am fine to drive."

"You've been drinking all night!" Reid argued, his wide brown eyes boring into the other man's.

"You've been drinking too." Hotch pointed out, a frown on his face.

"Not nearly as much as you have."

Hotch stubbornly stared him down, looking very unwilling to hand over his keys to the younger man.

Reid sighed and held out his hand, impatiently tapping his foot and never letting his gaze waver from Hotch's. "Now, Hotch." He said.

After another couple of minutes, Hotch relented and handed Reid his keys. Smiling, Reid climbed into the dark SUV and waited for Hotch to make his way around to the passenger side, his face clearly saying that he was not happy.

**~/.\~**

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into Hotch's driveway. Reid couldn't help but think that the house looked incredibly empty with all the lights turned off, no sign of Hailey or Jack anywhere to be found.

Hotch fumbled with the door and stumbled out, Reid behind him, making sure that the older man actually made it into the house before calling a cab for himself.

Hotch stumbled slightly and Reid barely managed to help him steady himself, one of Hotch's heavy arms looping around his thin shoulders. Reid tried very hard not to think about that as they made their way to the front door.

"Spencer…" Hotch murmured, calling the younger man by his first name for the second time that night. "You remember when you said I needed to let go of all the stress and worries?"

"Yeah," Reid nodded, pushing the door open and helping his boss stumble across the entryway.

"Good…" Hotch said quietly. Reid frowned, wondering what he meant by that. He didn't have much time to wonder because the front door closed behind him and he found himself suddenly pressed against it, Hotch's body flush against his for the second time that evening. Except this time, Hotch's lips found Reid's and he kissed the younger man with a yearning hunger.

"Hotch… Mmmm…" Reid tried to protest before he was cut off with another scorching kiss and one of Hotch's hands slid around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're drunk…" Reid murmured against the elder's lips, trying hard to keep his mind on the fact that there was no way Hotch would ever do this under normal circumstances instead of letting himself get lost in the heady, wonderful bliss of having Hotch's lips pressed against his.

"And?" Hotch asked, pulling away for a moment, meeting Reid's wide brown eyes with his own, dark, lust filled eyes. "I want you, Spencer… And don't tell me you don't want me."

With that, his lips were on Reid's again and Reid moaned into it, trying hard not to get lost in that feeling.

"B-but, Hotch, you… what about Hailey?" he asked, stuttering slightly. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening.

"What about her?" Hotch demanded, a frown in his voice as his lips traveled over Reid's jaw line, nipping at his ear. "We're divorced."

"Y-you are?"

"I signed the papers this afternoon, Reid." Hotch said, his hot breath brushing against Reid's skin and making him shiver.

"But still, Hotch, you wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't been drinking."

"Of course not," Hotch agreed, making the younger man's heart sink slightly. He didn't want _just _sex with the man. He wanted so much more than that. Had wanted that for a while now, despite how obviously unobtainable that was.

"I would never have the courage to tell you how I feel if I was sober," Hotch continued.

Reid frowned, trying to keep his mind of the conversation and not on what Hotch's hand was doing as it slid down his back and gripped his butt through his pants, pushing his crotch against his and making him groan.

"I… h-how you feel?" he asked breathlessly.

"God, Spencer, how can you not know?" Hotch breathed in his ear, his lips lightly brushing against the sensitive flesh. "I can't keep my eyes off of you, I can't stop thinking about you… You're one of the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful people I know…"

Reid shivered when the older man's tongue slid out and brushed gently against his ear.

"I'm in love with you, Spencer Reid. And right now, I don't want anything other than you."

"Y-you're in love with me?" Reid asked, turning his head to look into the man's dark eyes, catching some hint of another, softer emotion that couldn't be defined as lust lurking there.

Hotch nodded, keeping his unfaltering stare. "Yes. I love you, Reid."

Reid let everything, every doubt and fear and worry drop when the other man said those words. Suddenly, his hands gripped the older man's face and he pressed his lips to his in a burning, passionate kiss that rivaled the one Hotch had given him earlier.

"I love you too, Hotch." He said, his breath hitching in his throat. "God, I love you."

Hotch grinned and pulled Reid away from the door, pressing his lips to his with a smile on his face, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and pressing fervently against Reid's lips until the younger man granted him entrance and they tangled together in a battle for dominance that Hotch quickly won.

"Upstairs," Hotch breathed, pushing the younger man further and further into his house until they reached the hall and finally his bedroom, shedding each other's clothes off as they went.

Reid breathed heavily, his arms wrapped around Hotch's neck as the other man trailed kisses down his jaw and throat.

"I guess this means I don't have to call a cab?" Reid asked, a smile flickering on his face.

Hotch chuckled and lifted his head enough to reply, "Not unless you're gonna call one in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: *fanning herself* Well… urm… how was that for a first attempt? I didn't want to wander too far over to the 'M' side of things just yet, this **_**is**_** my first Hotch/Reid fic after all…**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
